Let It Snow
by Hyper-Citrus
Summary: AU One-Shot Song Fic! Everyone is stressed for the X-Mas party! But... Miroku's disappeared the week before the party! What's Sango to do? A MirSan story with a nice sprinkle of InuKag! Enjoy!


**Let it Snow**

I was high in Holidays spirit when the idea popped up… Since I was terribly aware that I haven't written any stories yet, I might as well start one now, at least… ;; And beside! What better occasion than this! To show my complete obsession of MirSan! With a nice sprinkle of InuKag! Muhuhahahah… So now, I present to you, my first fanfiction, a Christmas one-shot kinda song fic!

Disclaimer: I'd be a few thousand million dollars short to afford Inuyasha (Takahashi-sensei) or any characters or songs (Jessica Simpson and others)… TT

- - - - - -

_Italics_ are for lyrics and flashbacks.

"" are for dialogues or thoughts (with _italics_).

- - - - - -

A FEW WEEKS BEFORE CHRISTMAS

A young girl strolled across the snowy school grounds, occasionally brushing away the wisps of hair escaped from her ever-present ponytail. She couldn't help but smile slightly when she heard children chanting carols while playing in the white snow. She softly sang "Little Drummer Boy" in a quiet, but clear voice.

"_Come they told me, pa rum pa pum pum_

_Our newborn King to see, pa rum pa pum pum_

_Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pa pum pum_

_To lay before the King, pa rum pa pum pum,_

_Rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum_

_So to honor Him, pa rum pa pum pum_

_When we come..._"

It was her favorite holidays song, having sung it in a duet with Kagome to their families and friends each Christmas when they were still grade scholars. She had wondered about doing it again this winter, as they had stopped for the past few years. It would be nice.

"_Little Baby, pa rum pa pum pum_

_I am a poor boy too, pa rum pa pum pum_

_I have no gift to bring, pa rum pa pum pum_

_To lay before the King, pa rum pa pum pum,_

_Rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum_

_Shall I play for you, pa rum pa pum pum_

_On my drum?…_"

She smiled as a boy snuck up behind his friend and tackled her, thus destroying her half-complete snowman. It looked like her brother and herself at their first winter.

"_Mary nodded, pa rum pa pum pum_

_The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pa pum pum_

_I played my drum for Him, pa rum pa pum pum_

_I played my best for Him, pa rum pa pum pum,_

_Rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum_

_Then He smiled at me, pa rum pa pum pum_

_Me and my drum,_

_Me and my drum…_"

"Sango-chan! Wait up!" She turned around to see her best friend since kindergarten, Kagome, running after her. Cheeks a bit rosy from the cold, a large grin lit her pretty features nonetheless.

When she finally caught up, she nearly pounced on the taller girl. "Guess what! They accepted my proposition for the Christmas party at school! Plus, we're in charge of the whole thing! Isn't that just wonderful?!"

Kagome was obviously overjoyed, as she started twirling around in the middle of the street, echoing "wonderful" over and over in a singsong voice, earning them quite a few stares.

"That's good to hear, since you've really been anticipating it. Else, I wouldn't finally have peace from hearing you continuously worry about it." Sango laughed at her friend's behavior.

Kagome pouted for a moment but quickly forgot when she immediately started suggesting the activities they could organize and all.

While listening, Sango gazed up at the sky, as snowflakes started timidly drifting to join the white blanket. She clearly remembered their first encounter; it was a pleasant snowy day too.

- - - - - -

Flashback

"_Shoot! I'm gonna be late! On the first day of school no less! Argh!" A visibly stressed Sango jogged on the slippery streets, trying to keep her balance and not dropping her books at the same time._

"_If only I didn't stay up so late on the phone with Kagome!" Rounding a corner, she didn't see him standing there, so she unceremoniously crashed into him, sending her documents flying and herself falling to the ice._

_The impact with the cold ground never came. Allowing an eye to peek up, she was surprised to see a very handsome young man, around her age, holding her by the waist._

_The man in question, looked at her through concerned purple eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked. Sango barely noticed that he didn't seem to let her go yet._

_She flushed and quickly regained her balance to pick up her books after muttering a small "Sorry" and "Thanks"._

_Even more embarrassed as he bent down to help her, she snuck a glance at him, black hair with a tiny rattail, fair traits, and those intense pools of violet, so captivating she was left speechless for some time, until she noticed he was trying to gain her attention._

"_Hey, are you okay? Is there something on my face?" He grinned. Caught staring, Sango immediately went back to her manuals, crimson-cheeked. _

_When she was sure she had all her books gathered, she turned back to thank him. But before she could even utter any word, he had grabbed her free hand and kneeled down. (A/N: Guess what's he up to?)_

"_My fair lady, may I have the honor of knowing your name?" (A/N: Not yet! Not yet!!)_

"_Sa… Sango…" she stammered._

"_Then, dear Lady Sango, will you bear my child?" (A/N: Hah, finally!)_

_Her eyes widened, and not having the slightest clue of what to say, she opened and closed her mouth several times. But when she felt an unwelcome hand creep down to rest on her bottom, she snapped and her lightning-fast reflexes kicked in._

SLAP

"PERVERT!_" she stormed off toward school's direction._

"_Name's… Miroku…" he managed to say before falling unconscious on the middle of the street._

End of Flashback

- - - - - -

As she recalled, she shook her head, realizing they haven't changed at all. Of course, he would repeatedly inquire his famous question, no matter what kind of situation they're in. Including embarrassing ones too. Sure, he would pop it to other girls too, but he was never more persistent than with her. She fought the urge to grin at that. "_Am I the same as all the others? Or am I more to you, Miroku?_"

"Sango-chan, are you even listening?!"

- - - - - -

MEANWHILE

Tossing away the game controller after a few hours straight of playing, Miroku glanced out from his room's only window. It was still snowing, and Christmas was only a few weeks away. Feeling high in holiday spirits, he started singing "Walking in a Winter Wonderland" in a light joyful tone.

"_Sleigh bells ring_

_Are you listening?_

_In the lane_

_Snow is glistening _

_A beautiful sight_

_We're happy tonight_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_"

He smirked as Inuyasha, still kicking butt on his PS2, rolled his eyes in annoyance. But his foot, unbeknownst to the silver-haired teen, was tapping in rhythm.

"_Gone away is the bluebird_

_Here to stay is a new bird _

_He sings a love song_

_As we go along_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

_In the meadow we can build a snowman_

_He'll say: Are you married? _

_We'll say: No man_

_But you can do the job _

_When you're in town_

_Later on_

_We'll conspire_

_As we dream by the fire _

_To face unafraid_

_The plans that we've made_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_"

Miroku stood up, went to turn off his friend's unsaved game, ignored the loud protests made and dragged him into his dance.

"_In the meadow we can build a snowman_

_He'll say: Are you married? _

_We'll say: No man_

_But you can do the job _

_When you're in town_

_Later on_

_We'll conspire_

_As we dream by the fire _

_To face unafraid_

_The plans that we've made_

_Walking in a winter wonderland oh yeah_

_Walking in a winter wonderland yeah yeah_

_Walking in a winter wonderland…_"

"Ya done yet, Santa Claus?"

"You know you liked it."

PUNCH THUD

The fuming teen went back to his games. Lying on the floor, Miroku still grinned at how he managed to make Inuyasha, his stubborn, rude, reckless, thick-skulled… (The list goes on and on) best friend, dance.

"_Well, at least I could make _him_ dance for a while, _then _get pounded into oblivion._" Smiling sadly, he thought "_With Sango, she would already have me knocked out cold before I can do anything… How can I make her realize that my intentions are _pure_? How am I supposed to express myself?_" He sighed dreamily, thinking of the strong and beautiful girl, whose fiery eyes melted his heart. (A/N: Oh the cheesy-ness! )

"Are you gonna mop the carpet all day long? I'm getting bored, get your butt over here before I start crashing your side of the room." Inuyasha yelled, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Miroku took one look at his buddy's own half of the room, sweatdropped at the mess (it looked more like a dumpster than a room) and made his way toward the other seat in front of the T.V.

"_Maybe, just maybe if I start behaving, she would notice…_"

- - - - - -

THE SAME NIGHT

"Oh! There's gotta be a dance! We need food too! I'll get Shippou to bring that. So yeah, food, and games! Lots and lots of games, with prizes too! Oh! Why not have awards to give out? Like "Best Dancer Ever" or "Best Dress Ever" or something like that? …Oh nah! Screw that idea! We'll have to make little presentations and an ending! Now, first the games, while there are buffets and refreshments all along, then the awards, then the singing presentations and finally, the long-awaited dance! Oh that's cool!"

Sango hurriedly scribbled down on the tiny plan what Kagome was listing. If she forgot anything, "the inspiration is gone" as Kagome puts it. But Sango believes it was only because she can't remember anything she says after.

"Kag, Kag! We're done with the planning, now on with the technical stuff!"

"Okay, okay! So we'll have the stage right over here, so everyone can see everything pretty clearly. We can use the school's instruments. I thought about bringing your two microphones, you know, the ones you use for your karaoke set? Oh oh! Here and here, we'll set my dad's speakers, and here too!"

Sango smiled fondly when she was allowed a small break for Kagome to get a breath. She just loves parties; it's just too adorable how she gets away with all of her ideas and how her eyes shine dreamily.

When all was jotted down, and they had planned their schedule, the girls let themselves slouch on Sango's big comfy bed.

Kagome played with one of the teddy bears on her friend's table, "Hey, isn't that the bear Miroku won for you at the amusement park?"

Blush. It was; the taller girl reminded how concentrated and determined said boy looked when he was trying his best at the game. All that because she said the prize was cute. She nodded.

"Oh? Didn't you say it was gonna go right to the dumpsters after you went home?" Kagome grinned slyly.

That was the last thing she would do to it, Sango quickly retorted "What? As if you burned that LMF CD Inuyasha won for you, you treat it like a family jewel even though you totally hate the group!"

It was Kagome's turn to flush. They both had kept the things the boys got for them, even though they claimed they're only there to "pretty their rooms up". Clearly, both were in Denial City.

Then, it suddenly clicked in her mind "Oh, Kag? It occurred to me just now, you know when we used to sing carols and stuff to everyone?" Seeing the attention perked up in her companion's eyes, she was encouraged to continue, "I was wondering… What about… We do it again that at the party? I know it kinda sounds childish… I mean, it's been a long time since we did it… And well… It would bring back memories…"

Kagome looked pensive for a moment, Sango, fearing disapproval, immediately offered "But it's okay if we don't, I was just suggesting… You don't…"

"You know what, I've always wondered if you were my soul sister. I guess that confirms it; you and I have been thinking the exact same thing!" The younger girl beamed innocently at her "soul sister".

Relieved that her idea wasn't flatly turned down, Sango discreetly grabbed one of her pillows, taunting in a dangerously sweet voice, "Oh _Kag_, I knew you were my soul sister for the _longest time_, but _don't make me worry just because you wanted to tell me that_!"

She attacked Kagome with her mighty pillow. The latter, also armed with another powerful cushion, countered, laughing her head off. After complaints from Sango's mom, dad, and their little brothers playing in the next room, they were left to pick up the feathers from a ripped pillow, while chatting about the party.

- - - - - -

A WEEK BEFORE THE BIG DAY

"_Rocking around the Christmas tree _

_At the Christmas party hop _

_Mistletoe hung where you can see _

_Every couple tries to stop_"

Kagome chanted "Rocking around the Christmas Tree" in a merry tone as she went around the school halls posting notices for the Christmas party.

"_Rocking around the Christmas tree_

_Let the Christmas spirit ring _

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie _

_And we'll do some caroling_

_You will get a sentimental _

_Feeling when you hear _

_Voices singing let's be jolly_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Rocking around the Christmas tree_

_Have a happy holiday _

_Everyone dancing merrily _

_In the new old-fashioned way_"

She paused a bit as she frolicked past Inuyasha's locker, considering about the dance. Of course, she hoped he would eventually ask her as his date, but she knew his stubbornness and how his "pride would suffer" if he did.

"_You will get a sentimental _

_Feeling when you hear _

_Voices singing let's be jolly_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Rocking around the Christmas tree_

_Have a happy holiday _

_Everyone dancing merrily _

_In the new old-fashioned way_"

"Oy, wench! Stop singing and get outta my way so I can get to my stuff!" The harsh voice jerked her out of her reverie. Spinning around, she nearly tripped on her shoelaces. While regaining her balance, she pushed Inuyasha instead to the floor.

"Ouch! Hey, clumsy! Can't even stand on your own?"

Beginning to feel annoyed by him calling her random names, she replied, "Well, excuse me, mister I-think-I'm-smarter-than-all-of-you! _I have a name, it's Kagome_! And if only you could have asked _politely_, I wouldn't be so startled as to _jump on you_ and make _you_ trip!"

"_What?!_ _You_ were the one blocking my way! And you made me fall too!" Inuyasha yelled back, not quite understanding he was the one at fault... Or he was just obstinate, as always.

"What! You're accusing _me_!?"

"Yes!"

"Blame it all on me now!?"

"Heck yeah!"

"How nice of you, Inuyasha! So _I'm_ always wrong?"

"Duh!"

"Wanna go to the dance with me?"

"Yeah! Uh… What?"

Kagome simply smiled at him, "Thanks for accepting my offer, Inuyasha."

"Uh…You welcome?" He half-asked, unsure, since he was still lost somewhere among the lines after his "Duh!".

Shaking her head, Kagome just went on with her posting. "Clueless guy."

- - - - - -

AT THE SAME TIME

Stretching her aching arms, Sango took a seat in the cafeteria. After a whole morning of sticking the posters, she looked dejectedly at the remaining pile. There was only a few left, but having to run up and down several floors to get the right places, one would surely get tired. Having to wait for Kagome, she got bored, so she hummed "What Christmas Means to Me".

"_Candles burning low_

_Lots of mistletoe_

_Lots of snow and ice_

_Everywhere we go_

_Choir singing carols_

_Right outside my door_

_All these things and more, baby_

_That's what Christmas means to me, my love_

_Oh yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_I see your smiling face_

_Like I've never seen before_

_Even though I love you madly_

_It seems I love you more_

_The little cards you give me_

_Will touch my heart for sure_

_All these things and more, baby_

_That's what Christmas means to me, my love_

_Oh yeah_

_I feel like running wild_

_Those angels a little shy_

_I greet you 'neath the mistletoe_

_I kiss you once and then some more_

_I wish you a Merry Christmas, baby_

_And happiness, happiness in the coming year_

_Oh yeah_

_Christmas means to me, my love_

_Let's deck the halls with holly_

_Sing a silent night_

_Fill a tray with angel's hair_

_And pretty, pretty lights_

_Go to sleep and wake up_

_Just before daylight_

_All these things and more, baby_

_That's what Christmas means to me, my love_

_Hey yeah!_

_That's what Christmas means to me, my love_

_Yeah, yeah, oh yeah_

_Merry Christmas_

_Merry Christmas_

_Oh yeah_

_Merry Christmas, yeah_

_Oh yes!_"

She barely noticed that someone had sung the last chorus along with her, and it was definitely not Kagome, as the voice was obviously masculine. And it was a voice she knew quite well too.

She whirled around to see Miroku grinning at her. "You have a lovely voice, Sango. I never knew you could sing so amazingly." "_So she likes singing, eh?_"

Doubtful at first, Sango scrutinized his face see any trace of mockery. Unsuccessful, she sighed, "Your voice is… _pleasant_ too." Turning away to hide her pink cheeks, she stayed alert, waiting for the inevitable wandering hands…

… Who were, apparently, on vacation today.

"I'm flattered! Oh well then, I'll see you around Sango, I have a few errands to run for Inuyasha." He smiled sheepishly and walked the opposite direction.

The dumbfounded girl stared after him, bewildered that he didn't pull a perverted move on her. Not that she didn't like it that way.

"_Maybe an unperverted Miroku once in a while would be nice._"

- - - - - -

LATER

Kagome came soon after Miroku parted. Fortunately, she didn't assist their brief encounter, and how Miroku's hands were well behaving today.

As they were decorating the large gymnasium, Sango couldn't help but ask about her friend's unusually cheeriness. She gaped when Kagome told her. She never expected the girl to make the first move. And the guy accepted too! Well, in some twisted way…

That led her to think about Miroku. What if she had to make the first step as well? Will she be as lucky as Kagome? Or will it score her a broken heart? "_Guess I'll have to try then…_"

- - - - - -

THE NIGHT BEFORE THE BIG DAY

At some ungodly hour, way past school time, two figures snuck into the unlit decorated hall leading to the ballroom.

"Thank god Sango-chan had to go home early today." Kagome whispered to her partner-in-crime, Inuyasha. "If Miroku doesn't come tomorrow, my whole plan is ruined."

In her hand was a small object, with green leaves sticking out of her palm. (A/N: Ooh… What could that be?)

"Don't worry, not in his life is he gonna miss tomorrow's dance."

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha quickly changed the subject. "Hurry up and stick it! I don't have time to waste here!"

"Hey, don't pretend like you didn't like my idea! You know Miroku and Sango are _way_ too shy to do anything by themselves! With this, we might spice things up!"

Smirk. "I never met a girl with such a devious mind."

"We have something in common."

After a moment, he added, "That's what I like in you."

"Thanks."

- - - - - -

THE GRAND NIGHT!

When the guests flooded into the great ballroom, they were mightily impressed. Alone, Sango and Kagome had transformed the plain-looking gymnasium into an extravagant ballroom. A crimson carpet covered the hard floor, a big disco light ball hung on the ceiling, flowery ribbons of every color were suspended on the walls, a high quality sound system was installed, and amazingly, there was a large stage, on which they got the school's Music Committee to play for them.

Everyone was looking his or her best that night, girls wore their best garments, fancy hair-dos, and thousands of jewelry, the guys even donned tuxedoes, to please their maniacal dates.

Kagome had insisted on choosing their clothes, as Sango's style was "overly sporty and tomboy-ish".

Kagome wore a pale green dress. The soft texture was glittering. It hung loosely around her shoulders with spaghetti straps and ended slightly above her knees. Her forest green high-heels were soundless on the carpeted floor. She braided her hair to math Inuyasha's hairstyle that night. She applied a light-colored lipstick and mascara. Her azure eyes were accentuated by her darker eyeshadow. She constantly played with the golden pendant her date gave her.

Sango had a sleeveless lavender gown. The high collar circled her neck. Her dress was several inches longer than Kagome's, with a slit that ran up to her thigh. She wore Her hair was finally freed from her ponytail; it flowed in waves, covering her otherwise exposed back. She voted for a simple lipgloss, a pale blush and a pink eyeliner. "We need to show the world your amazing lilac eyes!" Kagome affirmed.

In shorter terms, they were absolutely drop-dead gorgeous that night. They had to turn down quite a few guys, some of them who _already_ had dates too.

Sango didn't ask him. Not that she didn't want to or anything, it was just because he mysteriously disappeared the week she finally built up the courage to ask him. And he had been so obedient the previous weeks too! Well… His hands were, at least.

Since she wasn't in the mood of dancing with another guy, she decided to help in the food stands until the singing "contest". At the end, they decided anyone could come onstage to sing Christmas songs.

Around the room, she saw Kagura trying to get her stoic boyfriend, Sesshoumaru, to participate in her conversations. Farther, Kohaku was blushing madly while talking to his crush, Rin, while Souta and Shippou were making fun of him. There were other couples too, such as Ayame and Kouga, Kikyou and Naraku (A/N: I like those two… Think of Naraku as more of Onigumo or something…), and of course Kagome and Inuyasha.

The lonely girl sighed dejectedly as she slumped into her chair. "_Where the heck are you, Miroku? Just before I was about to make a fool out of myself and ask you._" She got even more depressed when she assumed that he found another girl and all.

Soon, she had to leave the stands to monitor the games she and Kagome organized. Both took their microphones and went onstage.

Sango started, "Ok gang! Gather around! We will now hold the "Are Smarties Smart?" game-quiz, where we test your general knowledge. Everyone who wants to participate please take a seat."

They had placed ten chairs in a circle, a small bell on each. People had to fight their way over to the seats. They were ready to start.

Kagome was responsible for the questions. She had obviously written them while high on sugar. So they were a bit crazy. Questions like "How do you put a giraffe in a fridge?" to "If you dye your hair blue, red, orange and pink, what color will it be in five years?" popped up, answered by odd stares. Only a few people who knew Kagome well enough were able to answer. And only a very few questions were answered correctly. Ayame won the contest, being a good friend of the girls and scoring three tiny points.

Everyone was relieved when the next game started, _fortunately_ hosted by Sango. Or not. It was called "Poppin' Race". Each had a balloon, which they had to protect, while attempting to pop the others'.

They had some accidents during the activity, like Inuyasha and Kouga trying to pop eachothers' eyes out. Shippou got a few toothpicks in his hair. The game went fairly well for the rest. Unsurprisingly, Sesshoumaru won. He wasn't pleased though, Kagura made him participate. Said girl was currently cackling her head off.

Finally, there was a traditional "Three-Legged Race". Of course, most of the participants were couples. And it darkened a certain someone's mood, so Kagome made the game extra short. Again, Ayame and Kouga won, being captains of the Track Club.

Next in program was the long awaited "Singing Performance". And since Kagome and Sango were the lovely hostesses, they got the first duet.

They linked their arms and waited, smiling. A soft piano solo came on. The song was "Seiya no Tenshi-tachi", from one of their favorite animes, Rayearth. Kagome leaned closer to the microphone to sing the first verse. Her voice was angelic and innocent.

"_Sora ni hikaru yukiwa marude tenshi no shiroi hane dane_

_Machijyuuga yume mitaina watagashi no iro shiawase sou na hito no nami_

_Ima wa kokoni inai anata me wo tojite omoi dasu_

_Yuki no nai kuni ni mo todoku you ni kokoro no oku tsubuyaku_

_Merry Xmas_"

She retreated for Sango's turn. Sango's voice was much deeper, but her flow was hypnotizing. The whole crowd was holding their breath, in fear of missing a single note.

"_Yoru no umi mitai na marude tenshi ga tobuyou na sora_

_Kin iro ni matataiteru hoshi no kawari no machi no akari ga yume mitai_

_Ima wa mada aenai keredo kono kimochi wasurenai_

_Taisetsu ni mune no oku sodateru ienakatta kotobato_

_Merry Xmas_"

Kagome voiced out the first part.

"_Hoho wo sugiteku kaze marude tenshi no toiki no you ni_

_Heya no naka akari keshite miageru yozora_

_Ruri iro sunde yume no you_"

They switched again.

"_Ima wa soba ni inai anata hanarete mo wasurenai_

_Itsuka mata aeta hi tsutaetai mune no oku no omoi to_

_Merry Xmas_"

They sang the last chorus as one, their different tones blending into not a voice, but a single perfect _sound_.

"_Keredo_

_Ima wa koko ni inai anata me wo tojite omoi dasu_

_Yuki no nai kuni ni mo todoku you kokoro no oku tsubuyaku_

_Merry Xmas_"

The crowd burst into applause, they were practically in standing ovation. The two girls bowed and waved.

Next up were Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Decidedly, Kagome can convince you to do anything for her, huh?" Sango teased.

Inuyasha huffed, "I'm only doing it 'cause _I_ want to! I'm not lettin' a _wench_ order me around!"

Sango laughed, "Watch your mouth, _lover-boy_! _No one_ can resist Kagome's charms, especially _you_ of all people!"

She quickly sauntered to a vacant seat to enjoy her friends' spectacle.

She smiled when "Baby, It's Cold Outside" began.

"_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside _

_I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside _

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in _

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're cold as ice _

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry _

_My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar _

_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry _

_Well maybe just one drink more - Put some music on while I pour_

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there _

_Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there _

_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now _

_To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell _

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer _

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride _

_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out_

_Baby it's cold outside_"

It was a mildly complicated song to sing, since the voices are really "laced up". But it seems Kagome trained Inuyasha, as the song played out wonderfully.

"_I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside _

_The answer is no - Ooh baby, it's cold outside _

_This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in _

_So nice and warm -- Look out the window at that storm _

_My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look so delicious _

_My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore _

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips look delicious _

_Well maybe just one drink more - Never such a blizzard before _

_I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there _

_Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there _

_You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now _

_But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me _

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Making my life long sorrow _

_At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died _

_I really can't stay - Get over that old out _

_Baby it's cold outside_"

All along they were looking at eachother, many girls were squealing in the crowd at their _romantic_ little display. Sango congratulated her friends. They knew she was still a bit sad, but Inuyasha smirked.

"Hey Sango, you'd better listen to the next song, it's gonna blow you up."

She threw him a questioning look but did as he said. Her jaw nearly dropped as she saw what he meant. Or more precisely, _whom_ he meant.

Miroku, in a black tuxedo, ascended the steps leading to the stage and took the microphone. He readjusted his tie. A familiar melody tuned up. He smiled at _her_.

"_Come they told me, pa rum pa pum pum_

_Our newborn King to see, pa rum pa pum pum_

_Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pa pum pum_

_To lay before the King, pa rum pa pum pum,_

_Rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum_

_So to honor Him, pa rum pa pum pum_

_When we come..._"

Sango was far beyond shocked. Not only because Miroku suddenly popped up at the near end of the party, not only because he was singing, but he was singing her _favorite song_.

At her left, Inuyasha explained, "He practiced for the whole week! I couldn't even get him to shut up 'cause he was singing even after midnight! I swear, Sango, he's _desperate_!" But she wasn't paying attention to him. She focused on the boy onstage.

"_Little Baby, pa rum pa pum pum_

_I am a poor boy too, pa rum pa pum pum_

_I have no gift to bring, pa rum pa pum pum_

_To lay before the King, pa rum pa pum pum,_

_Rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum_

_Shall I play for you, pa rum pa pum pum_

_On my drum?…_"

"_So that's how it sounds when Miroku's singing it. He's good…_" When her gaze crossed his again, the rest seemed to fade away. It was as if he was serenading to her. Wait… He was! Sango looked down, her face burning up.

"_Mary nodded, pa rum pa pum pum_

_The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pa pum pum_

_I played my drum for Him, pa rum pa pum pum_

_I played my best for Him, pa rum pa pum pum,_

_Rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum_

_Then He smiled at me, pa rum pa pum pum_

_Me and my drum,_

_Me and my drum…_"

As the applauds died down, he spoke, "For the next song, I would like to invite someone to sing with me." Girls were raging. "This girl means a lot to me. She's the very first and only girl I ever treasured that much." More girls screaming.

He looked directly at her. "Sango, will you please come onstage?"

Addressed girl was still hesitant, but not only Kagome and Inuyasha pushed her onstage, the whole crowd supported her as well.

Miroku held his hand out to her. "_At least give me this honor?_" His eyes were pleading her. She couldn't refuse. Not that she was going to anytime soon.

She smiled and took his hand. He returned it and intoned first.

"_Oh the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_"

"_If I can't go to Heaven, please, God, let me stay in this paradise!_" Miroku could only think of the girl singing at his side, smiling for him. He smiled back. Not his usual smirk, a true genuine smile.

"_It doesn't show signs of stopping_

_And I've bought some corn for popping_

_The lights are turned way down low_

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_"

Her loneliness was completely forgotten. She was not alone anymore. She smiled at the one who gave that one special place in his heart. She brightened even more as he smiled at her too.

"_When we finally kiss goodnight_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_

_But if you'll really hold me tight_

_All the way home I'll be warm_"

They alterned, one verse per turn.

"_The fire is slowly dying_

_And, my dear, we're still goodbying_

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_"

"_When we finally kiss goodnight_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_

_But if you'll really hold me tight_

_All the way home I'll be warm._"

As all the other songs, the last verse was sung together.

"_The fire is slowly dying_

_And, my dear, we're still goodbying_

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow...!_"

Their grins were practically up to their ears when they finished.

A few others performed before Kagome took over to announce the dance.

A new tune played, and couples were invading the floors. Kagome and Inuyasha were nowhere to be seen. Sango and Miroku were on the dance floor.

"I thought you would never come! Where _were_ you all that time?!" Sango showered him with questions while swaying at the music.

"Didn't Inuyasha complain about anything yet? I was… um… _practicing_…" She swore he blushed at that time!

He looked up when he heard her laugh.

Beaming, she leaned on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter. I'm happy you did that for me. Thank you, Miroku." "_I'm glad I didn't have to ask you…_"

When she looked up, her face was merely inches from his. "_How the heck did we get so close? Oh well…_" They stayed like that, until, very slowly, Miroku tilted his head further.

"Sango-chan! Do you want some… Oh! Did we interrupt something?" Kagome ran over, Inuyasha in tow, grinning, obviously aware that they _had_, in fact, interrupted _something_.

Sango quickly pulled away from Miroku, much to the latter's dismay. "Um, no, it's okay. What did you want?"

"I was about to ask if you wanted something to drink, but I just noticed something… _Oh my God! Is that a mistletoe right above your heads or what?_"

Staring at the designed point on the ceiling, they saw that there was effectively the small red flower. Was that just a coincidence or what?!

Sango stared at her best friend, accusing and thankful. Kagome was one evil genius.

"Sango, dear, shall we?" His strong arms wrapped around her waist, his lips covered hers before she could utter any form of protest.

She was in bliss, his kiss was soft and tender. He was too intoxicated in the sweet taste of Sango's lips to think about anything else. Their eyes fluttered close to savor the moment. Just from that small connection, warmth flooded into the two.

Pulling away, they heard the crowd roaring in applause, their friends whistling. They also saw the satisfied looks on Kagome and her boyfriends' face.

"I told you it was gonna work."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're the best."

"'Course I am! Otherwise you wouldn't be _madly in love_ with me."

"Hey! _You_ were the one who succumbed to _my_ charms!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"I love you."

"I know you do."

Inuyasha grinned and captured his lover's lips into a quick kiss. Kagome happily accepted it.

The dance resumed. Sango and Miroku continued chatting. Until…

"Oh right, how did you find out about my favorite Christmas song?"

He tensed. He inched away slowly. "Uh… I guess… It wasn't hard to find out… Especially if you sing it… even while changing yourself…" At that point he dashed out the ballroom.

It took a few seconds before Sango could process the revelation.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU PERVERTED FREAK!!"

- - - - - -

THE END

- - - - - -

Likey? Likey not?

R&R please!


End file.
